nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Ganon
Phantom Ganon is a recurring boss in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a magical conjuration created by and in the likeness of the Demon King, Ganondorf, to test the Hero. He is also notably the final boss of both Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition instead of regular Ganon. The Legend of Zelda series Ocarina of Time ]] In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Phantom Ganon guards the Forest Temple. In the room where you fight him, there are many paintings of the same river on the wall; Phantom Ganon will jump into one of them with his horse. Quickly pull out your newly aquired fairy bow and check the paintings; it will appear he is galloping towards you in two of them. The painting with the purple ripple is the one he will jump out of. When he's coming out(when he turns white), shoot at him with your bow; he will return and the whole routine starts again, until he takes sufficient damage to be knocked off his horse. However, if you pick the wrong painting, get out of your aiming mode and rush to the edge of the room: (or just stay where he can't hit you for the first phase) Phantom Ganon will throw down a ball of electricity which shouldn't hurt you if you're on the edge. When he's off his horse, he will shoot a ball of electricity at you again. Hit it back with the Master Sword or a Bottle. He might hit it back several times, but when he goes down rush at him and attack with all your might (jump attacks or rapid Spin Attacks will do fine). Then he'll start flying again... you know what to do. If you've depleted about half of his health, it will sometimes do another attack: He will twirl his staff a few times, letting off small magic sparks to show he's about to attack. Then he will charge at you, doing three hearts of damage. If you defeat him, you will gain a Heart Container and the Forest Medallion. Navi's Comment "Attack him when he comes out of one of the pictures! Watch out for the fake one! It's an evil ghost of the Forest Temple! He comes out of one of the pictures. Answer his magic attack with an attack of your own!" The Wind Waker ]] In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Phantom ganon is first encountered in the Forsaken Fortress where he test Link for a while before disappearing. If he emits a singular blue orb at you, bounce it back and forth with your Master Sword until it collides with him and causes him to fall, leaving him open to attacks. Once defeated, Link obtains the Skull Hammer and is granted access to the rest of the fortress. Phantom Ganon is fought a second time in Ganon's Tower. During this fight, Phantom Ganon is accompanied by four illusions of itself. It now also attacks by throwing dark energy balls, which splits into a group of small bursts of energy flying towards Link. These can be sent back at it with a Spin Attack. After just one hit, Phantom Ganon disappears, leaving its Sword behind with the handle pointing at the door Link must open to advance. Once Link has solved this puzzle, he will access a room where the Light Arrows are located, once obtained, he must use them on a stunned Phantom Ganon to defeat it once and for all. Four Swords Adventures ]] In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, Phantom Ganon first appears as the boss of Hyrule Castle. In order to defeat it, the Links must once again hit its energy balls back and forth with the Sword. Once stunned, it is vulnerable to regular attacks from the sword. Phantom Ganon appears once again as the boss of the Temple of Darkness; however, it now summons clones to its aid. The real Phantom Ganon will throw green orbs that can be hit back, while the clones throw white balls that break when hit with the sword. Hyrule Warriors series Hyrule Warriors Legends/Definitive Edition In both Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, Phantom Ganon acts as the final boss of the story mode. He appears after Ganon's defeat and steals Cya's magic and the Triforce of Power that was guarded by Lana. He is eventually defeated by the combined efforts of Link, Tetra, Lana, Cya and King Daphnes. Material drops *Silver Materials - Phantom Ganon's Cape *Gold Materials - Phantom Ganon's Sword Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Phantom Ganon is featured as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It can only be used on Ganondorf and boost all of his attacks that use the Darkness element by 40. Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Hyrule Warriors bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Mini-bosses